Generally, a cellular phone may output a moving image such as broadcasting or the like displayed on a screen thereof to an external device. A user may view image data downloaded from a web server or captured using a camera on a large-size screen of the external device by outputting the image data to the external device.
A cellular phone having a mirroring function may output a screen thereof to an external device. The user may view a screen (i.e., a mirroring screen) of the cellular phone on the screen of the external device and remotely control the cellular phone by an input operation with respect to the mirroring screen using an input device of the external device.
Although allowing the screen of the cellular phone to be displayed on the external device or allowing the user to remotely control the cellular phone, a mirroring method of the related art fails to provide a method for easily delivering a task that is in progress on an electronic device to another electronic device.
A task delivery method of the related art causes the inconvenience of having to manually moving data or to share a separate storage space between electronic devices.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.